Dog Day
by Insane-Discord
Summary: Short story about Steve and Herobrine as younger beings, and of course, going against Notch's orders. One-shot
**Disclaimer|| I do not own the characters in this story unless stated otherwise, and I do not own Minecraft**

]~[]~[

A young Herobrine ran through the halls of the Aether home belonging to him and Steven's oldest brother Notch. An even younger Steve was eagerly tugging his white-eyed brother out towards the garden.

"Come on Hero! We can play with Vixen!" said a cheerful voice, belonging to Steve

"Steve, are you sure that is wise? We both know Notch told us to stay inside today while he and Job wen to the overworld..."

"I know, but I really want to play fetch with him!"

With a sigh, Herobrine looked over at his eager brother

"Fine, though do not expect me to join in. I do not wish to play with the dog."

Steven's smile grew wide, pushing open the door that led to the garden only to be attacked by a frenzy of big, wet, dog licks. Once Vixen had finished giving Steve a bath, he darted over to Herobrine, tackling him to the ground.

"Uggh! Get off of me Vixen!" he growled. The dog did just that after giving the older boy the same treatment. When he stood up, Herobrine muttered a few words before promptly disappearing from the scene. Steve's eyes grew wide. He never could get over the fact that his brother could do the things he did, such as teleported and somewhat influence certain mobs, but that he himself couldn't do the same thing. Instead of pondering the thought though, he found a stick and tossed it across the garden courtyard, saying "Fetch Vixen!"

]~[]~[

It had been an hour, and Steve was now sitting on the side of the water fountain in the middle of the garden next to his brother. Neither uttered a word. Instead, they just sat there, content to leave each other to their own separate thoughts. As the silence went on, it began to become more and more awkward. Herobrine couldn't take it.

"I believe we should go back inside before brother finds out we went against his wishes."

"But I just wanted to play with Vixen... wouldn't he understand?"

"Steven, there is a reason Notch says what he does, and the reason is because he knows what is best. Now, let's go back inside. I want to go to the weaponry room* and work on my sword. It's rusting away."

With a nod, both brothers got up and walked back inside. Steve giving Vixen a at on the head before shutting the door. As they walked through the halls, heading for the armory, the two of them ran into the newly returned Notch and Jeb. All Hero could hope was that Steve wouldn't go and opened his mouth, and start talking about their afternoon's activities.

"So boys, have a good day?" Notch asked

Steven's face beamed, and Hero let out a sigh, beating his brother to the punch "Yes Notch, we did."

"Well, will you tell me what you did?"

"Well..."

A cough meant to get the attention of one was sounded, and all eyes turned to Jeb, "I am sorry to interrupt the chat with your younger brothers Notch, but we have much to speak of to the others."

"Ahh yes. Well, I'm just glad you two had a good day! Come on Jeb, let's go." said the cheerful god. He ruffled Steve's hair before the two men walked off down the hall, conversing in low voices. When they were gone, Herobrine fixed the human brother of his* with a glare "We are never doing that again. Understand?"

Steve nodded, still smiling "Of course Hero."

The white-eyed demigod smiled, before walking off towards the armory once again "Now, let's go see about my sword eh?"

Steve nodded again, skipping after his brother, grabbing his hand and pulling him faster down the hall.

]~[]~[

 *** status of the three brothers-**

 **Notch|| Oldest|| god**

 **Herobrine|| Middle Brother|| Demigod**

 **Steven|| Youngest|| Human**

 **While Herobrine is a demigod, Steve is a human. The reason for this is his lack of powers. Steve isn't immortal, but he /does/ respawn. When he respawns, he loses all his stuff he had with him, but keeps his memories and such. Regular humans DO NOT respawn. Notch and Hero are both immortal. They cannot be killed, but they can feel pain, and be mortally wounded. If this is the case, they will not die, but the wound will take a long period of time to heal opposed to if they got cut or scraped.**

 **As always, have a great week, day, year, millennia, idk whatever,**

 **Tess**


End file.
